otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cause and Effect
'Mistral Point ' ---- ::A landscape of pure, extremely hard forms of carbon, naturally crystallized in the isometric system. This is what presents itself as the panorama before those that stand in this region - extremely hard, highly refractive formations of crystalline speared through the very earth and rock beneath one's feet, humming with a fine resonance that echos between one diamond splinter and the next. ::Tinted a soft cerulean that seems to fluctuate into a gentle azure at times, these crystal formations are both a wonder and a danger to those that tread through this area; for while they are doubtlessly beautiful, the edges are none the less as sharp as any blade, and while most of the surface area of these formations remains flat it would take only a single careless stumble to find out just how salient those angles can be. ::The ground that has been sundered by these shards of crystal remains a curious shade of copper; copper that holds the texture of soil and seems to support a local selection of sporadic flora, but copper all the same. It almost seems like sand, yet is not quite as fine. Rocks and other shattered fragments of boulders and bedrock remains mixed in with this copper dirt, giving the earth a somewhat gravelly substance at times. ---- :"We stand upon a precipice, you and I." The voice should be instantly familiar; a rumble of power and depth so distinct that it could belong to no other; a tone of deep wisdom and unbridled superiority; an inflection of benevolent intent and malevolent purpose all wound into one entity. :The voice of the Keeper of Names. :"For this will mark the first instance of trade between the Red Dragonflight and this race that you call "Imperial" since before the word Fastheld was even that." Amber eyes give way to a wedge-shaped head that features fanned ears and a maw of pristine teeth, all of which resting atop a sinuous neck that flows into a sleek yet powerful body of crimson scales and whip-like tail. Vast wings spread out above that form, cracking once or twice before they are folded and then draped across the back of the red dragon like a royal cloak of dark blood. :Yet, there's something very different about Val'sharax today. For one, he seems to be the size of a large horse, and therefore much more socialable. Not only that, but he also seems somewhat... intangible, somehow. Indeed, one can see right through him. :More to the point, one can see right through Vhramis, too. Wolfsbane's eyes open. Which is odd, because he can't remember them being closed. Or even when he closed them, for that matter. "I've been called," he states, blinking as he looks straight forward and directly through his summoner. His transparent pupils focus on the large, and yet not so large, being before him as he simply becomes aware of it's presence. "...although presence isn't exactly the correct term, is it?" he murmurs in question, perhaps to himself. Perhaps to Val'sharax. Or perhaps to one of the numerous crystals scattered about him on the landscape. Awareness of the situation continues to grow on the ranger as he turns his mind over the unique greeting, his pale features expressionless. "Is this precipice potentially hazardous? How far of a fall awaits me?" he asks after what could be a heartbeat, or an hour to the man. Time doesn't seem as important at the moment. :"That would all seem to depend on the outcome of this encounter, would it not?" the crimson dragon explains, his tone remaining somewhat amiable as he slinks around the projected form of one Vhramis Wolfbane, walking around and through crystalline shards and rocks alike as he apparently takes full advantage of this smaller, more manageable, size that he has adopted. That long tail, sleek and meandrous behind his body, slithers soundless across the copper earth beneath, leaving neither trace nor mark in its wake. :"All dealings with Dragons are potentially hazardous, Vhramis Kahar. You of all people should know that. Dealings with those of the Red Dragonflight - limited though we may be - rank sufficiently high on that list of "potentially undesirable situations" should things go awry, however." Curiosity falls upon the man, though it's not seen through a change in his facial expression. Instead, it's in the slight shifting of his stance, a turning of unsubstantial weight upon his left leg and the hardly perceivable tilting of his head. The drake approaches him, and he doesn't withdraw. "So it does. And so they do," he answers both statements at once. "But the Red Dragonflight will also be fair in the dealing. That I know, even if fair is not quite as I would imagine, or hope, it to be." A pause. "...how does this begin?" :"As all things do," Val'sharax returns, prowling behind Vhramis's spectral form with all the anfractuous grace that Dragons such as he hold; that strange contradiction between size and agility that only serves to enhance the majesty of such legendary creatures. Yet, as he slinks both around and through crystals and rocks alike, something seems missing: That icy chill of deep rooted fear and deathly cold terror is missing entirely. Evidently Drakesfear is a physical element, while Vhramis and Val'sharax are, of course, currently not. :"At the beginning. You have in your possession - your physical possession, of course - two trinkets made of Sho'var's Tears. Such items are rare among my kind; yet among your own they are so incomparable and seldom as to make me wonder what it is you wish to exchange them for." The dragon pauses, and even in his incorporeal form the ice within the amber of his eyes is one that harbors deadly suspicion and threat. "Speak." So there was interest after all in the swords. The ranger remains facing forward as the Drake stalks past and behind him, only the shifting of his eyes attempting to follow the crimson scaled form, even long after Val'sharax has vanished from peripheral vision. The Imperial's form holds steady as he considers his next words carefully. On a precipice, indeed. "The scimitars..Sho'var's Tears..are offered in exchange for you to visit the place where a certain other Drake's soul was sealed." The words come slowly, seeming to stumble in places as he attempts to recall what was spoken to him so long ago. "What will happen once you go there.,. I confess I do not know." The words said, he falls quiet, and the stance of curiosity shifts again, a subtle change as tension begins to set into his body as he waits for the initial response. :Abruptly, Val'sharax halts his slinking momentum and comes to a full stop, shifting his posture to adopt an almost regal sitting stance as he considers the words that have just been spoken. He looks almost like a cat, except with wings. And scales. So, nothing like a cat at all, really, but the demeanor is similar all the same. :"A riddle." he finally decides, watching Vhramis with interest. "You do not know what will happen and I do not know why your memory relating to anything regarding this quest that you have been sent upon is utterly blank." The dragon narrows his eyes, hunching his neck forward to peer at Vhramis in greater detailed; except that this time the expression is one of scrutiny rather than malevolence, as if Val'sharax isn't so much looking *at* the ranger, but rather *into* him. :After a few short moments of doing this, the crimson drake huffs a sound of relative vexation, unfurls his wings, flaps them once, and then refolds them against his back once more, tail swishing silently behind him. "Very well then. As I cannot penetrate whatever barrier is preventing me from scrying deeper into your memory regarding this matter, I will have to garner the relevant details of the situation in a more... traditional... way. One that will not involve eviscerating your friends and family, of course." He smiles. "The place where a certain other Drake was sealed? I know of five such locations. Elaborate." "Curious," Wolfsbane answers, the response causing him to turn about finally to face Val'sharax once again. He blinks at the Drake, his eyes widening slightly. "…you've seen into my mind before. I had thought I simply forgot, but if you're unable to see past my haze.." His words trail off at that, and he slowly lowers himself into a seated position before the Arbitrator, arms wrapped about his knees. "Five locations," he murmurs, his expression growing grim at that as he looks downwards to the ground before him, untouched by anything that's transpiring on it tonight. "..Xa..Xen..? A drake whose name started with something like that, was it? I can not recall anything much about the location, as I had hoped that the sealing of a Drake was a one time occurrence." :"The two that were "sealed" - as you so colorfully put it - within Fastheld were Kas'arath and Aisha'taria; mere Aspects of their true forms, bound to this Prime Material Plane in a fashion akin to how you and I are speaking now." Val'sharax offers, sounding bored. Revelations to the Imperials are common information to Dragons, it seems, for the tone by which the dragon explains this is one that wouldn't seem out of place if he were explaining that fire burns things, or that water is wet. Tail swishing softly before sliding to a halt, the Keeper of Names flexes his front claws once or twice, and then continues. "Aisha'taria was the Aspect of Kalath'aria the Instrumentalist," he states, "Kas'arath was the Aspect of Xil'varath the Ravager. There were no "Xen". The pale eyes of the Imperial narrow at that, his form tensing as he sits upon the ground. "What? That. Xil'varath." His voice lowers as he begins speaking a bit faster, closing his eyes. "Could it be that, then? It /must/ have started with an 'X', now that you mention it. Yes. Though how common that could be is lost on me, I confess. My knowledge..well.." A transparent hand is waved at that, as if the statement doesn't need to be finished. No doubt Val'sharax is well aware of Wolfsbane's ignorance in such matters. "The site where the Ravager was 'sealed', as I put it." :"Yes, it could have been THAT, Vhramis Kahar." the red dragon states with just a hint of annoyance at being second guessed. "Yes, it MUST have started with an "X". As I've stated before, one your kinds more perplexing traits is your unfaltering ability to state the obvious. It's a wonder that any of you have progressed beyond conversation that involves informing each other that fire is warm, rain is wet, and that you put food in your mouth, before engaging in primal lust and carnal pleasure, I swear." :Val'sharax shakes his head at that. Humans. Pfeh. "Regardless, we seem to have finally arrived at the answer that I could have attained much sooner by asking *rocks*, I'm sure. The site where Kas'arath was contained: Light's Reach. There, that wasn't so difficult was it?" The apparent annoyance of the Drake is, likely rather surprisingly, not noticed by Wolfsbane, the man too pleased by having solved the mystery of the forgotten name. He looks up to the drake to flash a smile at him. "Well, rocks grow boring rather quickly. I've spoken to them, before. Still, I didn't doubt that the answer would be discovered," he replies with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Then, my proposal is at least completed." He rocks back and forth slowly as he sits, watching Val'sharax as he waits for a further answer. :For his part in this, Val'sharax doesn't seem *quite* as convinced as he sits there watching Vhramis. "Your proposal was rather lacking." he notes in a dry tone. "Am I to believe that the trade that you wish to conduct is two artifacts forged from the Tears of Sho'var in exchange for a jaunt into the Empire of Fastheld?" "Well... since I don't know for what purpose you go there, then yes... that's the trade," Wolfsbane admits with a sheepish shrug to the Drake. "I will accompany you, if you wish. Though I don't offer it from any mistrust that, should you agree, you won't follow through. I confess, I'm curious as to it, myself." :"Very well then." Val'sharax finally concludes, bobbing his snout in a single swift motion to add further justification to his decision. There's something about the smile that caresses his draconic visage that's slightly curious, however. Almost conniving, in fact. A sly smile that remains even as he stands. "I will accept the terms of your trade and hold it to the letter as is dictated by the tradition of the Red Dragonflight. Let those who watch from beyond this reality see that the trade of two items for one service of equal worth has been made, and thus does the balance remain intact. I shall claim these trinkets soon then, Vhramis Kahar, but I will have you know that I do not require your presence." Wolfsbane blinks at the sudden approval, seeming off balanced by it a bit, his eyebrows lifting. The man shifts and slowly rises to his feet at the apparent conclusion, bobbing his head once. "Yes. Whenever you please, come take them. And, if you do not wish me with you, then I accept that, of course." He shrugs at that, seeming to consider the drake for another few moments. "…something else, though. Unrelated to the bargain made and agreed upon. Do you have any suspicions as to what will occur there?" :"Perhaps, though I have no inclination to share them with you." Val'sharax offers in a matter-of-fact kind of way. There's nothing condescending in his tone, but nor is there any warmth either. It seems the Dragon just doesn't feel like he needs to fulfill the requests of a lesser creature. "Well Vhramis Kahar, I must say that this has been a profitable event indeed; one made tolerable by the curious freedom that ancient Draconian magic permits, even if this somewhat more *refined* form is not quite to my liking. Now I know how that Violet must have felt. The poor fool. Until next we meet, then." :And then he laughs; a sinister, almost prophetic laugh indeed. "And I'm certain that we shall." ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs